


Pleasure and Mercy

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [6]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loyalty is rewarded, even if it's just mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #12 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

Riddick watched from the other side of the glass as his new prisoner burned. This second Earth Elemental screamed so beautifully until she could do so no longer. He had made sure Nole could hear it all. One of the Earth Elementals was going to give him the information he wanted and at this point Riddick didn't really care which one. Just before the Elemental could pass out from the pain Riddick put the fire out. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told her as he rapped his knuckles on the glass barrier.

The Elemental tried to reach out, tried to beg but Riddick just smiled at her. "Oh," he said. "None of that. You had your chance. Now I get mine. Maybe I'll ask questions again, but not for a while." Riddick's grin turned maleficent as he walked away. 

Riddick walked past Nole's enclosure, his finger running over the glass. Nole started ranting and yelling at Riddick. Cursing the Furyan's birth. Riddick paused and grinned as he watched Nole's arm catch on fire. The ranting turned into screams of pain. Riddick watched for a moment longer and then walked away knowing that the flame would burn out in a few seconds. 

Vaako joined him at the corner. "I see you are having fun again. Bets on which one breaks first?"

Riddick shrugged. He didn't care, but maybe he and Vaako could work on them together tomorrow. 

"They think too highly of themselves," Riddick answered as they left the cell block which was slowly becoming a display area of Elementals. "I'm going to show them what it means to truly suffer. Too feel like those whose deaths they caused on their grand crusade to right the universe. For creating the Necromongers in the first place. For creating me to fix their problems."

Riddick glanced over at his partner. "I do have to thank them for one thing," he said, pushing Vaako into the wall and taking his mouth in a fierce kiss that held promises for more when they were not standing outside of the cell block. "But that's just between you and me," he said, releasing Vaako.

"Shana and Toran are bringing in several Fire Elementals and my tech," Vaako told him. "Seems he was on the run from some very bad men."

Riddick laughed. "Ran right into some that were even worse."

This time Vaako laughed. "According to Toran, the tech would rather deal with two assassins than the planetary governments for the Athos System."

Riddick stopped. That actually sounded promising. "What do we know about this tech of yours?"

Vaako smirked at him. If he ended up liking this hacker then it would just prove Vaako right that they needed their own people. Riddick made a sound of disgust at the thought.

"I know what you are thinking," Vaako taunted, smiling that smile that Riddick knew so well. "And I already won that bet."

Riddick snorted. Their assassins had been worth it; Riddick would agree to that.

"This new Earth Elemental might not last long," he said, changing the subject.

He saw and felt Vaako shrug. "I don't know, she seems to be holding up better than Nole. Too bad she's just the worm, but I do wish we'd gotten a name before we started. Makes it easier to torment Nole if she had a name," Vaako said before pushing Riddick into the wall and claiming his own kiss. 

Vaako moved from Riddick's mouth to his neck and whispered softly into his ear, "You're going to ride me tonight until we both come. Then tomorrow we can make them scream until they break."

Riddick couldn't think of a single reason not to enjoy that pleasure and walked away from the cell blocks, his hand resting gently on Vaako's back. A hand that moved further down once they were alone in the lift that would take them back to the Lord Marshal's floor. 

He knew Vaako let himself be pulled in, groped to hardness and Riddick would have got down on his knees if not for the fact that there had once been an attempt on their lives when they were caught in a similar position in the elevator. Though that time Vaako had been the one on his knees and pissed at the interruption.

Vaako in turn squeezed his ass before moving his left hand around to squeeze gently at his cock. "I like you on your knees," Vaako told him, "especially when I'm sitting on the throne, but I'd much rather have you riding my hard cock in the next ten minutes."

Riddick laughed. He knew it didn't matter to either of them which one was in control. The sex was always like a dance but more feral, wild, and pleasurable than any normal human could ever experience. They knew each other inside and out. Could make the other scream out his completion with barely a touch, or hold it in until they both felt like they could explode and take the entire universe with them.

Climbing on top of his partner, holding him down and doing all the work never seemed like a hardship; especially as Vaako grasped tighter to his hips and bucked deep inside him. It was perfect.

~~~***~~~

Vaako watched dispassionately as the female Earth Elemental begged for her life. The fire yesterday had just been Riddick's way of introducing himself. Today they were testing the information that Mero had provided. The cell had been filled with freezing water and the temperature had been dropped.

"Seems our pet was right," Riddick said.

Vaako nodded. Fascinated by the way the skin on the Elemental hardened. He could hear Nole yelling; begging them to stop. He could feel the Elemental's fear and pain and Riddick's excitement. It was all delicious.

"His loyalty will be rewarded," Riddick said, and Vaako could sense the changes to the far cell. Their Air Elemental having already been shielded from the sounds of the other Elementals now received a reward in the form of comfortable temperatures and gravity that would not be changed. "The guards will deliver him his favorite foods tonight as well."

Vaako flicked his hand at the Earth Elemental and watched as her arm cracked. "They really don't like the cold."

Riddick laughed and Vaako walked the three meters to Nole's cell. "How valuable is she to you?" he asked the male Earth Elemental.

Nole started to yell and curse, then the female started to scream again. "That cracking sound you hear," Vaako said, walking though the glass and into the cell with Nole. He and Riddick had picked up many new tricks over the last few weeks as their powers continued to grow. Vaako tapped a finger on Nole's left arm and watched the ice form. "Is her freezing to death. I touched her arm just like yours. How much cold and ice do you think an Earth Elemental's arm can take before it becomes to heavy and breaks off?"

Vaako lowered the temperature in the cell. "How long before she can no longer move, or cry out?" He walked around Nole. "Tell me what I want and I'll stop all the pain. Don't, and I will bring her in here and shatter her like ice."

Nole bit his lip as he grasped at his still icing arm.

"One Water Elemental for the life of one of your own kind," Vaako offered the exchange and he wasn't disappointed in the emotions and thoughts that flicked through Nole's mind and across his face. It was getting easier for Vaako to read Elementals. Riddick still could not; but for him, if an Elemental thought of something clearly Vaako could pull the thought right out of their mind.

"Who lives on Sinnan, Nole?" 

Nole looked panicked for a second and before he could gather courage Vaako traced his finger down Nole's chest watching ice crystals form just as they had on the arm. There were cries of pain from both Elementals.

"I know you didn't want to give me that," Vaako said, his finger once again tracing a path on Nole's chest; this time removing the ice. "But see how much nicer it is when you tell me things." 

"Go to hell," Nole stated through clenched teeth.

Vaako laughed. "I've already been there and you Elementals created it; now we're going to destroy it with your help." Vaako walked around Nole again and whispered in his ear from behind. "Tell me who is on Sinnan or I will destroy Dryades."

Nole startled and let out a gasp; tried to move away from Vaako but an unseen force stopped him.

"Tell me." Vaako now stood in front of Nole once again. "The planet you are supposed to protect for my answers. That seems fair, doesn't it?"

"Donin," Nole whispered, his voice cracking with fear and shame. "She's on Sinnan."

"See," Vaako smiled politely and removed all the ice and most of the damage it had caused. Reward was important, after all; but so were lessons and Nole was going to learn one very soon. "That was easy, wasn't it?"

He turned as Riddick entered the cell with the female Earth Elemental. Vaako watched as the woman tried to struggle but Riddick just laid a hand on her shoulder and she began to scream, and then turned to ice--a beautiful sculpture of ice. Riddick knocked the sculpture to the ground where she shattered. Nole screamed.

"If you lied," Riddick warned, "I will make you watch as I destroy your home. This planet you were supposed to protect. City by city will fall before I even send one of the Ascension Protocols." Riddick walked up to Nole and grabbed him by the chin. "Keeping you alive afterwards to suffer in your pain will only bring me great pleasure. Do you understand?"

Nole looked defeated and tried to nod while being held in Riddick's grasp. Riddick tightened the hold. "Say it," Riddick insisted.

"I understand," Nole gasped out.

"Good boy." Riddick dropped Nole to the ground and walked through the glass much like Vaako had earlier.

Vaako laughed and followed Riddick through the large observation window. Together they walked further into the cells. "I think we absorbed some of their powers with the first few deaths," Vaako said. "And more when you broke Mero and he gave himself to you."

Riddick grinned and pushed him into the wall between two of the empty cells. "Yes," Riddick agreed. "And they are going to give us so much more."

Together they watched as one of the cells began to fill with water. It stopped when the water was halfway up the glass. From above a woman was lowered into the water, slowly at first but then dropped a few meters from the water's surface.

"How was Lidara, Toran?" Vaako asked, turning to see the same event repeat in two more cells.

"Hot," was the assassin's reply. "But Shana enjoyed herself."

"Excellent," Vaako commented. "The fleet is moving out. The two of you have a few days. Then the Lord Marshal is going to let you play with one of our new guests."

"As you command, my Lord." Toran gave a small bow and walked down the corridor to where his mate now waited.

Vaako tilted his head as he gave the order to the crew in navigation and the fleet started to move towards Sinnan. "How do you feel about a trip to the throne room?" he asked Riddick. "Then I'll get my little hacker settled."

"I love it when you get on your knees for me," was Riddick's reply and Vaako laughed and led the way.

**~end~**


End file.
